A growing number of outdoor enthusiasts are using motorcycles as primary transportation during the warmer season, but are forced to use a full sized vehicle to transport their recreational equipment. Motorcycle trailers which exist on the market today are too short to support the length of these items, and they are not equipped to secure the equipment safely. Examples of typical trailers for towing behind a motorcycle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,138 by Shreck and U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,111 by Anderson. These examples however are not suited for use in an extended form due to the difficulty of maneuvering them behind a motorcycle, combined with the nuisance of storing such a trailer when not in use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a trailer for use with a motorcycle which can accommodate large recreational items, including surfboards, kayaks, bicycles, and the like.